The overarching objective of this Project is to study genetic variants and environmental factors that act, whether interactively or independently to influence the expression of a wide range of psychosocial, behavioral and biological characteristics that increase the risk of developing CVD and Type 2 Diabetes, a major CVD risk factor, among healthy persons in Wave IV of the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health. We will both replicate previous findings from Project 1 and generate new hypotheses from this data set. In particular, we will study the race and gender associations of a broad range of CVD endophenotypes to identify promising candidate gene polymorphisms that are associated with risky health behaviors, psychosocial risk factors, and dysregulated neuroendocrine, autonomic, cardiovascular, metabolic, and inflammatory functions and model the gene by environment interactions.